


Double-Edged Sword

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Chris Argent, Awesome Melissa McCall, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar In Love, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam is So Done, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Liam, Thiam Feels, theo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Liam and Theo don't see eye to eye when it comes to protecting friends and risking lives.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, background Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Double-Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, hi again. I know it's been weeks since you last saw me. I've just been dealing with life. I hope you enjoy this story. I kind wanted to get it out as soon as possible because I have other things that I need to do. Yeah that pretty much it. This story is also the second last story in the series and was meant to be only a thousand words or so.

It was always one problem after the next. This time the problem was the hunters. Again. So, the Puppy Pack set out to stop them. Again.

The hunters they were tracking were far ruthless and less coordinated than before. It was as if the loss of Monroe had taken more of a toll on what was left of the hunting community than the pack had previously realized. They had been through so many fights with the new hunters that they were coming home with more and more injuries each time.

The person who kept coming back with more injuries than anybody else was Theo and Liam wasn’t happy about this.

“But you got hurt!”

“I’m fine Liam. I’ve had worse.” Theo rolled his eyes. “And I’m not the only one who got hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re still hurt Theo. You could have died if you got hit a little higher.” Liam told him. They had had this fight so many times that the pack had chosen to sit in the waiting room for them.

“You’ve never made a big deal before, why is it so important now?”

“Because you mean a lot to me. And I won’t sit here and watch you hurt yourself and not care about your wellbeing.” Liam said as he crossed his arms.

“Will you stand for it?” Theo joked. The response he got was a punch to the face, most probably breaking his nose. “Fuck, Liam.”

“I don’t want you to talk to me until you understand what you are doing wrong.” Liam said softly. The sudden change in his demeanor catching Theo of guard.

“You are going to ignore me because I got hurt?”

“No, I’m going to ignore you because you don’t care that you got hurt.” Liam stood up and walked out of the room to the reception were the rest of the Puppy Pack and Deaton were waiting. “You can go in.”

“Is he okay?” Mason asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired, Mase. Drop me at home?” Liam sighed, not even having it in him to smile at his best friend.

“Yeah, sure.” Mason wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulders and ushered him out of the clinic. He knew that Corey would be fine. His best friend needed him.

***

Two days. That was how long Liam had been ignoring Theo for. Two days apart from his boyfriend and he was missing him. Liam never knew how much he hung out with Theo until he stopped. He wanted nothing more than to run back into Theo’s arms and spend the night in his bed, just listening to the older boy’s heartbeat. But Liam knew he couldn’t give in. Not until Theo understood how he felt.

“How’s he doing?” Liam asked Mason during their lunch break at school.

“No better than you, but he doesn’t see to understand why you are so angry.” Mason sighed. “Can’t you just talk to him?”

“If it were that simply then we would have solved this issue long time ago.” Liam sighed, placing his head on the table.

“Give it time. He’ll understand soon enough.” Nolan said.

“I wish he would understand now.” Liam whined.

“Suck it up Liam. We don’t have a quick fix solution to this.” Mason sighed.

“Think of it like this. You are doing something that’s going to help Theo in the long run.” Alec said.

“Why doesn’t it feel like it though?” Liam sulked.

“Because you are also getting hurt.” Corey told him. “It’s a double-edged sword.”

***

Liam wasn’t the only person that was miserable. Theo understood that Liam was upset, but it didn’t mean that they had to be apart. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but Theo missed his boyfriend. He missed waking up to Liam’s messy bed hair and gentle kisses. He missed driving Liam to school and picking him up. He missed just hanging with his boyfriend and the rest of the Puppy Pack.

But Theo wasn’t going to run after Liam, especially when he knew that he was wrong. The beta needed to understand that he was doing all he could to protect Liam and the pack. Injuries would heal but getting killed by a hunter was irreversible.

Theo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face as he grabbed his car keys and left the Stilinsky house. He had gotten news about some hunters who were roaming around in the woods. Theo wanted to check it out just to make sure that they were just rumors.

As a last thought, he texted the Puppy Pack through the group chat and told them where he was going.

*

It took Theo ten seconds to realize that he had messed up. The only saving grace of the situation was that he wasn’t surrounded. He _was_ shot though. Theo looked at the wound on his side, most probably laced with wolfsbane.

Theo knew that he had to call for help or else he was going to die. Was this what Liam meant? Him dying alone and cold, surrounded by enemies.

Theo shook his head. He had been through worse. The Dread Doctors had put him through worse. He didn’t need the Puppy Pack to come and help him. Not when their lives would also be in danger. Theo listened to his surroundings. He could hear four heart beats, three were fast due to adrenalin and one was slowing down. Theo only had three targets. He looked around until he spotted a gun.

A small smile spread across his face as a plan formed in his mind. Theo grabbed the gun and fired it in a random direction. He knew that they hunters didn’t know if their other friends were still alive, so if they heard a gun shot then they would think that their friends were in the direction the shot was coming from and Theo was where the shot was being fired. A simple but foolproof plan.

It took only ten minutes for Theo to kill every hunter in the forest. And only ten minutes for him to lose a lot of blood. He clutched his side as he lean against a tree.

Theo wasn’t sure if he was bleeding faster of slower anymore. There was already so much blood and it permeated his senses until that was all he could smell. That was why he didn’t notice the other man approach him until it was too late.

*

“Drive faster Mase.” Liam pleaded, eager to get to his boyfriend’s side. He knew ignoring Theo was a stupid idea, but he didn’t know how else to get through to the boy. All he had now was a text telling him where his boyfriend was. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I’m going as fast as I can without getting us killed, Li.” Mason said, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he pressed down on the gas.

Liam kept his eyes focused on the road ahead as his knee bounced up and down. He was more scared than he had ever been before. What if the hunters that Theo went after had hurt him beyond help?

Liam was quite familiar with a hunter’s weapon. He knew about their poison laced bullets and arrow heads. He had been hunted by them and knew an ex-hunter personally. That was probably what terrified Liam more.

The thought of the torture the Theo could have face at the hands of those monsters was enough to make him sick. It also made him laugh.

“Are you okay, Liam?” Corey asked from the backseat where he sat with Alec and Nolan. Corey had been nice enough to let Liam sit in the front seat when they had received the text of Theo’s trip into the woods.

“I just think it’s so funny that they think that we are monsters but the things that they do to supernatural creatures make them the monsters.” Liam explained.

“I kind of wonder what drives them now.” Nolan spoke up. “Before, it was the Anuk-Ite’s influence and their fear, but now it’s as if the love going around hunting werewolves and other supernatural creatures as if it’s a sport.”

“I guess these are just the more twisted of them.” Alec said.

The car lapsed into silence as Mason drove them to their destination. When they arrived, Liam was the first one out of the car, leaving before Mason had the chance to put it in park. He ran with only one thought in mind: Get to Theo.

“Hold your horses there, kid.” Chris Argent said as he caught the running boy. “He’s still in surgery and you might contaminate the area if you go in.”

Chris led Liam to one of the clinic’s waiting area chairs and made him sit down. It was as if hearing that Theo was in surgery had just drained the fight out of him.

“Is…is it really bad?” Liam asked after a while. The Puppy Pack opened the clinic doors and rushed in only to stop at the sight of Liam sitting with Chris.

“He got shot quite a few times, but the worse injury was to his side. He lost a lot of blood because of it.” Chris told them.

“But he’ll be fine right?” Liam hadn’t realized he was talking until he saw everyone turn to face him.

“Yes, Melissa happened to be nearby. She and Deaton are working hard to help him.” Chris said as he hugged Liam.

They all sat silently, waiting for any news from inside. It was two hours later when the doors opened, and Melissa rushed out.

“Start the car Chris, we need to take him to the hospital.” She said before she rushed back inside. Chris threw the keys to Mason and followed Melissa into the room. It took them five minutes to come out again with Chris carrying an unconscious and bloody Theo in his arms. Mason and Corey had already left to go and start Argent’s car, while Nolan and Alec stayed with Liam.

Liam tried to reach out to his boyfriend, but the two pack members held him back. They was so much blood that Liam was shocked he didn’t pass out.

“Come on Liam. We can follow in Mason’s car.” They dragged Liam to Mason’s car that Corey had already started. He drove closely behind Chris’ car. When they reached the hospital, Melissa was already rushing Theo to the operating theatre. Liam caught a glimpse of his stepdad going with them.

“What happened? Why is he at the hospital?” Liam asked Deaton, calm enough to not get them caught.

“Whatever was in those bullets are slowing his healing down enough for it to match human healing. I did what I could to remove them, but human doctors are his best option.” Deaton explained quietly.

“He’ll be fine Li. He’s got David and Melissa to take care of him.” Mason said as he hugged his best friend. He could tell that Liam was hurting. Especially since the boy had tears in his eyes.

“Let’s go and sit down first.” Chris said.

*

Theo woke up a day later and by then Liam was scared that he was going to lose someone he loved again. Having Hayden die was more than he could handle and being in the same position with Theo was really messing Liam up.

So, when Theo opened his eyes a day after the whole ordeal, Liam cried.

“You’re awake.” Liam said through his tears as he hugged Theo. “You’re awake. You’re alive.”

“Of course, I am, baby wolf.” Theo said, he voice a little scratchy. Liam got him a glass of water and a straw before he pressed the button for the nurse. “Why am I in the hospital?”

“You got shot you idiot.” Liam told him., still trying to control his tears.

“But why am I in the hospital, though? I’m a chimera.” Theo said as Melissa came into the room.

“Glad to see you are awake. Dr Geyer worked really hard to bring you back.” She told Theo as she checked his vitals.

“Your step-dad operated on me?” Theo turned to look at his boyfriend, who he found to be glaring at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You. Why did you have to go there alone? You could have died Theo! This time was different from before. If Chris hadn’t found, you then you really would be dead.” Liam had his fists balled against his sides and had so many emotions displayed on his face that Theo couldn’t pinpoint one.

“Liam…”

“I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t hurt him more than he’s already been hurt.” Melissa said softly before she left.

“When I saw you and you were covered in so much blood, I really thought you had died. I…” Liam took a deep breath in, his eyes closed. “I wasn’t ready to lose you like how I lost Hayden. If you died…”

“But I didn’t.”

“And that’s the problem!” Liam shouted.

“That I didn’t die? I thought you wanted me alive.” Theo said, confusion laced in his voice.

“The problem is that every time you get hurt, you just play it off because _‘you didn’t die’_. And it hurts me that you have to push yourself the to point that you almost die.” Liam let out a shaky breath, tears in his eyes. “I love you, Theo. And I don’t want to lose you. I’m not sure if my heart can take this.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Theo asked, his voice also shaking.

“What? No. Hell no Theo.” Liam before he started laughing. Theo joined in. “I worked too hard to get you, I’m not letting you go.”

“That’s good.” Theo smiled as Liam sat back down on the chair that was next to the bed. “What did you want to say to me then?”

“I was going to threaten to break your nose again.” Liam smiled back. Theo knew that he was lying but he didn’t care. It just meant that Liam wasn’t angry enough to actually voice what he initially wanted to say.

“I’m sorry about everything. I sometimes forget that I’m not with the Dread Doctors anymore and each fight doesn’t have to be to the death or something.” Theo said after a while. Liam stood and climbed into the bed with him.

“It’s okay, T. We can get through this together.” Liam said as he placed a kiss onto Theo’s forehead.

“Okay.” Theo closed his eyes and leaned into Liam’s body. “Hey Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
